


Brand New Wings

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, Embarrassment, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ice Skating, Jichit, M/M, More than a one shot????, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, One Shot, Seriously though I didn't write any angst this time!, Short One Shot, Shota, Surprise Kissing, Tattoos, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Guang-hong tipped his head back with a heavy sigh, his long bangs falling away from his face in an effortlessly graceful manner. "Note to self: never let Leo take you out drinking ever again."{Inspired by a dialogue prompt on the interwebs: "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't have wings yesterday, right?"}





	Brand New Wings

**Author's Note:**

> If I do stretch this out into a whole story, I'll fill in the details of setting and time and whatnot, but this is a little less than two years after the series ends, so Guang-hong is 19 and Phichit is 22, so no underage stuff going on, don't worry.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't have wings yesterday, right?" Phichit's lips twitched into a smile as Guang-hong snapped his head over his shoulder, then quickly turned around to hide his back from the Thai skater, his arms modestly crossed over his chest.

"Ohthankgoditsyou." The words came out in a rushed sigh as Guang-hong's eternal blush darkened from pale rose to petunia pink. "Can you please help me with this?"

"Sure." Phichit entered the locker-room and dropped his bag on the bench next to Ji's. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you please help me put this on?" Guang-hong handed Phichit a tube of Tattoo Goo. "My back is killing me."

"Okay, but seriously," Phichit grinned as he sat on the bench and watched his friend turn around, giving him a full view of the feathery wings that had been tattooed onto his shoulder blades and middle back. "How did this happen?"

Guang-hong tipped his head back with a heavy sigh, his bangs falling away from his face in an effortlessly graceful manner. "Note to self: never let Leo take you drinking ever again."

Phichit burst out laughing as he squirted some of the ointment into his hand and started using his fingers to spread it over the reddened skin surrounding the tattoos.

"I'll be sure to remember that." He paused. "It looks nice on you."

"Doesn't really matter, though. As soon as my coach finds out, she'll make me get it removed."

"Really?"

"So I'm going to get it removed before then."

"Don't."

"Huh?" Guang-hong looked over his shoulder at Phichit's sunny smile.

"It looks nice on you, and I'm sure you could probably find a costume that would show it off nicely." Honestly, Phichit was just imagining Ji in a virgin-killer sweater and trying not to let it show. "You could even do a whole theme and program around the idea!"

"Around… what idea?"

"Angels, or birds if you'd prefer," Phichit explained. "It'd be an interesting source of inspiration, you'd have to admit. Plus it suits skating better than your theme last year."

"I don't know." Guang-hong nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, his blush turning from petunia pink to dark coral. He'd never intended to get a tattoo in the first place, and he hadn't once considered keeping it since the moment he saw it in the mirror this morning. "Do you think I should?"

"I think it'd be amazing."

Guang-hong was left momentarily breathless from the look of earnest enthusiasm on his friend's face. Phichit was amazing like that.

"I'll... I'll think about it."

"You should ask your coach about it. If you explain to her how it happened, I'm sure she'll understand."

"I'll think about it." Guang-hong sounded more confident about it this time, though, a spark of interest lighting in his dark mauve eyes.

"Can I help you with the concept?" Phichit asked, still massaging the ointment into his skin.

"Really? You want to?" They were still competitors, as well as friends. It didn't seem wise for them to help craft another skater's program.

"Of course." Phichit couldn't stop himself from leaning in to plant a small kiss on Ji's spine, effectively making his blush turn from dark coral to bright scarlet. "You want to know what I think?"

"What do you think, Phichit?" Ji wished that he didn't sound so breathless.

"I think you have a shot at qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals with a program like this."

Ji's mouth opened and closed wordlessly for a few moments as he tried to find his voice again.

"Phichit, I... I've never picked my own theme before. I've never picked my own music before. I'm not sure I know how to do this." It was all well and good for Phichit who always knew what he wanted and how to make it happen, but for Ji, it was harder. He was used to letting his coach make those kinds of decisions. There were too many things to consider when it came to picking a theme and choosing your music that he became too flustered each time he tried.

"Do you want to talk about this more over dinner tonight?" The words jumped out of Phichit's mouth before he could second-guess himself. If he was ever going to be more than friends with Ji, this seemed like the right time to make a move.

"Sure. I would like that."

He meant it, too, and he meant it even more when Phichit leaned in and kissed the bottom of his spine, making him inhale sharply. Phichit kissed his back again and again, a slow trail up Guang-hong's spine that he had to stand up to continue. Ji shivered and sighed as Phichit's arms wrapped around him from behind, his lips grazing the back of the petite Asian's neck.

"We should stop," Guang-hong breathed as Phichit pressed kisses to his collarbone. "We have to get to practice..."

Phichit wanted to kiss him for hours, but he understood Guang-hong's shyness. So, Phichit gave him a tight squeeze before pulling back, flashing him a bright smile.

"I'll pick you up at six."

"Sounds good," Guang-hong murmured, feeling a little overwhelmed. What on earth had he just agreed to?

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a writing prompt (the first time I ever used one) and I meant to write a one-shot, but now the idea's really coming together in my head and I want to turn it into more... If you want to see where Phichit's crazy brain is going with this idea (or you just want to see more of this ship), let me know by leaving a kudos or comment, or by bookmarking this story! If I get enough positive feedback, I'll make this the prequel to a "small" series (let's face it, I have no ability to reign myself in when I get all excited for an idea). Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
